degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
When Doves Cry (2)
When Doves Cry (2) is the second part of the two-part Season 2 premiere of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot The next day, Albert gave Craig money for a new camera. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He took Angie to the park and played for a while. Angie was trying to tickle him but touched his bruise by accident; he told her a dinosaur hurt him. Angie sees Craig's money and asks what it's for and he tells her that they're going to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela, and found them at an ice cream stand. Angela accidentally told Joey that Craig was going to take her to British Columbia. Joey was outraged about it and told him to stay away from her just like his father ordered him to do in the first place. Albert gets home and has movies and Chinese take-out for him and Craig. The phone rings and it's Joey, telling Craig's father about Craig's plans to run away to British Columbia. Craig becomes scared and runs to his room while his dad is on the phone. He locked himself in his room and called Sean, asking if he can come over and begins packing his clothes. His father tried to open the door and began beating down the door with a golf club (it is implied he was going to beat him with it) and when he finally got in, Craig jumped out of the window and was gone. Sean and Craig are walking on train tracks. Craig starts to talk about his plans of running away to British Columbia. Craig asks about Sean's parents and if they've ever beaten him. Sean says no and asks if his have. Craig doesn't answer and a train begins to come. Sean gets off the tracks but, Craig is still on them, watching the train come toward him. Sean tells him to get off and when the train is just about to hit him, Sean pushes Craig off the tracks. Sean asks him what his problem is and Craig runs off. Sean realizes that Craig's father does abuse Craig, so he runs to Emma to tell her that they must get Craig before he runs away to British Columbia. Emma and Sean then race to Joey and tell them what they've discovered about Craig being abused. At first Joey doesn't believe it until his daughter Angie tells him she saw bruises on Craig's stomach. When Joey puts all the pieces together, he and Sean head out looking for Craig. Eventually they find Craig at his mother Julia's grave-site and when Joey asks Craig if he has ever been abused by his father, Craig says yes and starts to cry in his stepfather's arms. The next day, Craig goes back to his house with Joey and decides to retrieve his clothes so he can live with Joey instead of his abusive father. When Craig is confronted by his father, he simply denies ever hurting Craig, and that's when Craig takes his stuff and lives with Joey. Sub Plot Paige reluctantly meets J.T. for their date and they go see a movie. She looks over and sees Spinner and Hazel in the movie theater watching them on their date. Paige and J.T. get something to eat after the movie and start to talk and have a good time when Hazel and Spinner come up to them and give her her money. J.T. realizes she was paid to go on the date with him and is upset and Paige takes her money and leaves him there. At school the next day, Paige apologizes to J.T. and tells him that he's not her type. He says he'll forgive her if she kisses him, so Paige kisses him on the cheek and J.T. is ecstatic. Deleted Scenes When The-N (TeenNick) aired the episode, the scene where Craig nearly kills himself with the incoming train is removed. The guys are shown talking on the tracks but after Sean asks Craig if his dad hits him it abruptly cuts to Craig running away and Sean yelling at him. Funimation's season 2 DVD set keeps the scene intact. The DVD version includes a scene where Ms. Kwan's class is in the gym and Craig gives an "existential" monologue which was not aired on TV. The DVD version removes the scene of Sean running to Emma's house to alert her about Craig's behavior while she's on her porch. A scene with J.T. and Paige in the movie theater while Hazel and Spinner laugh in the background is also missing. These scenes are not found in the DVD extras either and can only be seen in TV airings (or recording). Degrassi's official youtube channel uploaded a widescreen version of the episode but with the same edits as the DVD cut. Trivia= *This two-parter is named after the song "When Doves Cry" by Prince. *This is the first episode from which Manny Santos is absent. *This is the second time that Joey Jeremiah has rescued someone who was being abused by his father. He previously did so 15 years earlier when he rescued Rick Munro from his father Mr. Munro in the Degrassi Junior High episode The Cover-Up. *Over the intercom, Mr. Raditch refers to the upcoming junior and senior dances, foreshadowing the events of the next episode Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. |-| Gallery= doves.PNG toby.PNG emmadoves.PNG emma and craig.PNG money.PNG park.PNG ice cream.PNG window curtains.PNG train.PNG tracks.PNG laugh.PNG suicide.PNG lights.PNG survive.PNG skateboard.PNG paige bear.PNG joeydoves.PNG graveyard.PNG evil.PNG Wdc20032.jpg 39-brucas59 (1).jpg 109-brucas59 (1).jpg 110-brucas59.jpg 155-brucas59 (1).jpg 161-brucas59 (1).jpg 166-brucas59.jpg 167-brucas59.jpg 171-brucas59.jpg 172-brucas59.jpg 174-brucas59.jpg 178-brucas59.jpg 182-brucas59.jpg 188-brucas59.jpg 153-brucas59 (1).jpg 189-brucas59 (1).jpg 193-brucas59 (2).jpg 24-brucas59 (2).jpg 42-brucas59 (1).jpg 64-brucas59 (1).jpg 71-brucas59 (1).jpg 75-brucas59 (1).jpg 78-brucas59.jpg 84-brucas59.jpg 86-brucas59 (1).jpg 90-brucas59 (1).jpg Wdcdel-0011.jpg Wdcdel-0010.jpg Wdc20077.jpg Wdc20076.jpg Wdc20073.jpg Wdc20066.jpg Wdc20063.jpg Wdc20047.jpg Wdc20046.jpg Wdc20045.jpg Wdc20043.jpg Wdc20042.jpg Wdc20035.jpg Wdc20033.jpg WDC1.jpg Wdc20158.jpg Wdc20154.jpg Wdc20152.jpg Th DEGRASSI 34SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 24min 40sec.jpg Th DEGRASSI SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 24min 22sec.jpg Th DEGRASSI SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 26min 12sec.jpg 202whendovescry.png paige-toby-jt.png jt-paige.png angela-joey.png craig-sean.png emma-sean1.png craig2.png wdcdel-0042.jpg wdcdel-0043.jpg wdcdel-0044.jpg wdcdel-0045.jpg wdcdel-0046.jpg wdc20037.jpg wdc20038.jpg wdc20040.jpg wdc20041.jpg wdc20057.jpg wdc20056.jpg wdc20059.jpg wdc20061.jpg wdc20071.jpg wdc20074.jpg wdc20075.jpg wdc20084.jpg wdc20086.jpg wdc20092.jpg wdc20091.jpg wdc20093.jpg wdc20095.jpg wdc20096.jpg wdc20103.jpg wdc20112.jpg wdc20121.jpg wdc20131.jpg wdc20134.jpg wdc20141.jpg wdc20143.jpg wdc20145.jpg wdc20179.jpg wdc20176.jpg wdc20177.jpg wdc20183.jpg wdc20184.jpg wdc20185.jpg wdc20197.jpg wdc20201.jpg wdc20195.jpg wdc20203.jpg wdc20213.jpg wdc20214.jpg wdc20216.jpg wdc20212.jpg wdc20221.jpg wdc20220.jpg wdc20225.jpg wdc20226.jpg wdc20229.jpg wdc20230.jpg wdc20236.jpg wdc20237.jpg wdc20238.jpg wdc20242.jpg wdc20001.jpg wdc20003.jpg wdc20004.jpg wdc20008.jpg wdc20014.jpg wdc20015.jpg wdc20022.jpg wdc20023.jpg wdc20025.jpg wdc20028.jpg wdc20031.jpg Th DEGRASSI SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 24min 40sec.jpg Screenshot (357).png Screenshot (358).png Screenshot (359).png Screenshot (360).png Screenshot (361).png Screenshot (362).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (364).png Screenshot (365).png Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (367).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (369).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (372).png Screenshot (373).png Screenshot (374).png Screenshot (375).png Screenshot (376).png Screenshot (377).png 2x01paigejt.jpg Paige apologizes.jpg Craig's father's autograph to Craig.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *Hugh Dillon as Albert Manning *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "You got paid to go out with me?" Paige: "Sue me." *''(Angie is climbing on Craig's shoulders)'' Craig: "Close your eyes, Ange. You're flying. Flying far. far away from here." (Craig takes Angie off his shoulders) Craig: "Get up." (Angie starts to tickle his stomach and sees where his father beat him) Angie: "What is that?" Craig: "Well, um, remember that dinosaur?" (Angie nods) Craig: "It also likes boys named Craig. That's where it bit me." Angie: "Does it hurt?" Craig: "Yeah. You know what would be great? To go someplace where dinosaurs can never ever get to us." Angie: "Like where?" Craig: "C'mon. C'mon." *Angie: "Is something wrong with Craig?" Joey: "Not now, honey, okay? This is serious." Angie: "No, I saw today..." Joey: "Yeah, I know. I know you saw him today, okay?" Angie: "No, I saw, all purple. A dinosaur hurts him. He told me." *Craig: "I'm just going to get my stuff." Albert: "Craig, just leave it, leave it. Come back when we've cooled down. We’ll talk this thing through." Craig: "No, no more talking, okay?" Albert "Okay. But you're breaking my heart, you know that, just like your mother. Just, Craig. I know I've been impatient but work's been really stressful. You can't leave, Craig. I love you." Craig: "There are three options, Dad: I can go to Children's Aid right now, I can go stay with Joey while we sort this stuff out...or I can come back here and let you beat me." Albert: "I don't beat you." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch When Doves Cry (2) on YouTube *Watch When Doves Cry (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Episodes